Dreams, Reality or Fantasy
by Sassy Kames
Summary: Gray/Natsu smut. Warnings: Mature/Sex/Yaoi/Weirdness.


**A/N: **I'm real sad that I never seem to find enough Gratsu (dom!Gray) stories. Or maybe I read them all. Either way I'm going to do my best to fill in the void of yummy dom Gray and sub Natsu Gratsu. Woo woo! It might be crap but practice makes perfect. ;D

* * *

Natsu was still muttering angrily when he came out of the hotel's bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and one draped over his shoulders where he held one end up to rub through his soft pink hair. How dare they pair him up with that damn stripper?! As usual the dragon slayer's irritation was for Gray. The stupid icicle brain of a bastard who went around stripping. The rival of Natsu's since they were little kids. The sexy asshole that unknowingly managed to spring Natsu into a trap of crushing on him hard like some girl.

_'The nerve of him!' _Natsu glowered at the main source of his displeasure. For starters, Gray wore no shirt. The item of clothing somehow got flung over the tv that Gray was watching. He barely cast a glance towards Natsu and said, "Can you get that outta the way?"

Natsu bristled in place. "DO I LOOK LIKE SOME MAID TO YOU?"

It took a minute but Gray finally peeled his eyes away from the lit screen and stared at Natsu with a blank face. The pinkette felt his face warm up with those intense dark eyes on him. Not to mention he was in a towel still. It was a minute of silence between the two before Gray childishly pointed to his shirt hanging off the tv. A look of expectancy was on his face which pissed Natsu off.

"YOU BASTARD!" The pinkette roared and stormed over to the tv. He snatched the shirt, balled it up and threw it at Gray hard. Except it missed Gray entirely and fell in the crack between the bed and the bed side table.

Gray stared at where his shirt had fallen and turned to look at Natsu. "That was sad."

"SHUT UP!" _'Damn it. Why the hell do I have to room with this bastard?!'_

_*Flashback*_

_"Four rooms please-" Natsu started before collapsing on the spot when Erza bonked his head with her armor cladded fist._

_"Only two please. Across from or next to each other, doesn't matter." The woman nodded her thanks when the clerk gave her two keys and sent them to the right direction of their rooms. Erza dragged a dizzy Natsu along before flinging him against a door. "We completed the mission and earned our reward money but I refuse to spend it all at a hotel we'll only be staying for one night."_

_"Here you are!" Lucy said and handed Gray a key card. "This is your boys' room and ours is down there."_

_Gray sighed. "So it's Natsu, Happy and me." Natsu jolted back up at hearing this news and started throwing a tantrum. Erza clogged him again in annoyance and began her short trek to the other room, Lucy and Happy following._

_"No, it's just you and Natsu!" The blue Exceed chirped. "Natsu snores and you're always naked Gray. I'm staying with the girls tonight."_

_*Flashback ends*_

_Even Happy abandoned me with this ice bastard. _And to make things worse there was only one bed. Sure it was big enough for the two of them but it was the _two _of them. Rivals constantly fighting since their childhood. Two guys- let's say that again. TWO GUYS in ONE bed! It didn't make matters better when Natsu had developed a crush on Gray. One day it just happened. Gray was finishing off the last monster on one of their missions helping out a village. Natsu remembers clearly when Gray did his ice make magic, trapping the monster in a dome of ice. He proceeded to make it explode, dust, monster, and shards of ice flying every where. When everything cleared up, literally everything; the clouds disappeared, making way for the sun and the sea of the clear blue sky and the air had grown warm with a gentle breeze- Gray stood there covered in grime and sweat. His shirt was torn, his pants had ripped all the way up to his calves, his hair was messy. Natsu couldn't stop staring, he couldn't stop thinking on how gorgeous Gray looked in that moment in time. And then it just left from there.

Stupid Gray didn't even realize what he had done to the dragon slayer. Now he's all Natsu thinks about and Natsu absolutely hated it. Currently Natsu (dressed now) was sulking under the covers on the bed and was as far away as Gray as the bed could let him unless he wanted to be on the floor. The pinkette's arms were crossed stubbornly over his chest and he refused to acknowledge that he was sharing the same bed as Gray.

Stupid Erza for not letting them get four rooms. Hell, he could have lived with two rooms if he was paired with someone else! Even so, if they ran out of money there were more missions to go on! Natsu muttered some more before yanking the blankets over his head. "I'm going to sleep." He grumbled, not caring if Gray heard or not.

"Yeah, I guess I will too. We have to leave at the crack ass of dawn tomorrow..." Gray sighed and there was the sound of shuffling and movement. Natsu drew the covers down until they were at the tip of his nose and peeked out to see what Gray was doing. The ice mage had turned the tv off, the sound of whatever he'd been watching died down. He went to the bathroom and Natsu pulled the covers back over him.

This was it. When Gray returned they would be sleeping in the same bed together. His stupid heart raced a mile a second in his chest and he tried to calm himself down. How could he though when Fiore's sexiest man was going to sleep with him? _GAH! I DON'T MEAN LIKE THAT! _Natsu assured himself and shook his head.

"Are you okay." Natsu froze at the sound of Gray's deep voice. It was muffled since he was still under the covers. "Oi Natsu."

"I'm fine you bastard, leave me alone." Natsu squeezed his eyes shut after he emitted those words. How child like he sounded! Suddenly the covers were ripped out of his hold and he was staring up into Gray's face that clearly showed annoyance.

"Look here Princess. I'm tired of this weird attitude you've been giving me ever since our last mission. I don't know what I did but this isn't like you Natsu so if something is bothering you -which it clearly is- spit it out. If I've done something, spit it out." Gray stared down at Natsu who felt frozen on the spot.

_'Shit, what do I do? What do I say?!'_

Natsu's face was red all over and he was chewing on his bottom lip. His eyes kept flickering to Gray's face and away and it was all bugging Gray who opened his mouth to speak but Natsu shocked him into closing it back up. The pinkette's eyes had darted straight to Gray's mouth when he moved them open to talk. His tongue swept out and wetted his bottom lip quickly before slipping back inside his mouth. Then Natsu looked back up Gray's face, meeting his eyes before blushing and hiding back under the covers.

"Leave me the hell alone!" He yelled, voice muffled by the covers. Gray blinked at the covered body before slowly moving to his side of the bed.

_'What was that just now?' _The ice mage wondered as he lay on top of the covers. The scene replayed over and over in his mind- Natsu staring at his lips, licking his own with his very pink, soft looking tongue before staring back up him with his large, onyx eyes.

_'Oh. I see.' _It had been an hour with Gray playing the scene in his mind. Now he closed his eyes with a smirk on his lips.

It was four in the morning when Natsu jerked awake. He was still nestled under the covers and blinked blearily, trying to navigate the noise that woke him up.

_"Mmm."_

The pinkette paused his rubbbing at his eyes and froze. _'What was that?' _The sound came again. Then a scent wafted up into his sensitive nose making him freeze yet his body held a different reaction. Heat coursed through his body and Natsu yanked the covers off him and sat up against the head board of the bed. His mouth went dry and his eyes went wide, like dinner plates. Somehow through the night, Gray had discarded his pants and boxers and was now stroking his thick, throbbing member in his hand. Natsu swallowed and his whole body went hot. _'Gray's scent... oh god, he smells so good.'_

This was _not _something he was expecting to wake up to and the sight was seriously doing a number of things to his body. It took all he had but he finally moved his eyes away from Gray's cock and to Gray's face. The pinkette nearly fell off the bed.

_'THE BASTARD IS STILL ASLEEP!' _He roared inside his head. He quieted down when another errotic moan passed through Gray's parted lips.

_"Mmm." _

"You're sick, Gray." Natsu whispered yet here was he watching the older boy masturbate so close to him. The pinkette slowly, quietly pulled his legs out from under the covers and moved them so that he was sitting on them, his knees bent back beneath him. He leaned forward, completely captivated by the sight before him. Gray let out another moan but Natsu was certain he wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon.

The ice mage already had a blanket of sweat covering his body and Natsu felt all the spit rush back into his mouth as he began to water whilst thinking of running his tongue up and down Gray's sculpted chest. If he smelled as delicious as he did, then he must taste delicious, too. Natsu wanted to trail his fingers up and down the art that was Gray, feel the hard muscles below his slender digits as they felt, tweaked, touched and felt.

Natsu's eyes traveled to Gray's sleeping face and wanted so badly to taste the creamy pink lips. They looked chapped and rough and even more tempting for Natsu to try. Another moan slipped from Gray's mouth and Natsu froze.

_"Yesss Natsu..."_

The pinkette's mouth fell open. _'Wh-what?' _His eyes went down to Gray's member, seeing how red and swollen it was. _'I want to to taste.' _His thoughts startled him and he quickly denied himself. _NO I DON'T! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINK, GOD I SHOULD KICK THE BASTARD'S ASS RIGHT NOW!'_

But Natsu found his body doing its own thing as it shed of his pants, leaving him bare as the day he was born. His member was up and wanting attention but he ignored it for the time being. Heart pounding in his chest and heat surrounded his body, Natsu quietly crawled over to Gray and slowly moved himself until he was hovering above him. He paused with a contemplating look, his bottom lip between his teeth. After coming to a conclusion, Natsu gently removed Gray's hand from his member before sinking all the way down on him. A hiss came from Natsu as their skins made contact. It felt so unbelievably good and so unbelievably real. He rested his hands on Gray's shoulders and leaned forward until their faces were inches apart. The pinkette studied the sleeping mage's face.

_'You got this far, it doesn't really matter what you do now.' _Natsu's eyes were on Gray's parted lips and he leaned down, his tongue coming out along the way and licked a wet line from the bottom of Gray's lip to the top. His tongue had slipped inside Gray's mouth as it passed from the bottom to the top and Natsu's taste buds exploded with want after getting a sample of the inside of Gray's cavern.

He pulled back slightly and rolled his hips against Gray's. They both let out moans. Natsu stared down at the sleeping man with hooded eyes before rolling his hips once more. Natsu moved up Gray's body slightly until his ass was above Gray's V line. His member flopped on Gray's chest, leaving a sticky line of pre-cum. He dipped his index finger in the substance and brought it to his lips.

He rolled his hips again, moaning at the feel of his cock rubbing against Gray's chest. When ass moved back, it bumped Gray's member. The feel of it all was unbelievable and Natsu did it several times before falling forward on Gray gently. He nipped the corner of of older boy's mouth before sliding himself down until he was facing Gray's pulsing cock.

Natsu stared. He'd never seen another guy before and so up close too. Natsu didn't think he was big but he wasn't small either. He was fine in girth, width and length. Gray on the other hand...

_'HE'S A FUCKING MONSTER' _Natsu hesitantly wrapped his fingers around Gray and balked when they barely went around him. "Jeez Gray..." The pinkette mused before giving the head an experimental lick.

And then Natsu found himself pinned on his back. Gray hovered above him smirking, eyes darker than ever and filled with lust. Natsu squeaked and felt mortification swallow his body whole. _'He was awake?! DENY NATSU, DENY!'_

"Never took you for taking advantage of people sleeping." Gray breathed, his hand already sliding down to Natsu's cock and gave it a tug. Natsu threw his head back with a gasp.

"G-Gray~! Unn, i-it's not wh-wh-" Natsu's eyes fluttered shut when a mouth wrapped around his neck and sucked hard. His plan for denying has gone down the drain. Every cell in his body has stopped working from the pleasure his body was receiving. Gray sank his teeth into Natsu's soft flesh, earning a ragged whimper.

"How could you Natsu? Take advantage of lil ol' me, you're such a perv." Gray smirked as he left nibbles on the sensitive parts. Natsu's toes curled and he gripped Gray's back, pulling him close down to him. The ice mage licked his way up to the edge of the pinkette's jaw before surging upwards to the side of Natsu's face, reaching his ear and snagging the lobe between his teeth.

"A-ah ah~, you _ass hole_." Natsu seethed before arching up into Gray when Gray's tongue entered past the shell of his ear. "Y-you were the one jerking off in the same bed as me!"

Gray chuckled in his ear before whispered, "_I'm not the one having dirty dreams about someone in the same bed as me." _

Natsu jerked upright and awake, sweat covering his body from head to toe. He blinked dazily around before his eyes dilated and he flopped back on his covering his mouth so the shriek wanting to get out wouldn't. Tears pooled around his eyes and he lifted the covers up to look down his body where a nest of dark hair was in between his legs.

_"G-G-G-G-~"_ Natsu threw his head back and arched hard off the bed. A husky chuckle was heard from under the covers. Cool hands separated Natsu's ass cheeks and a devious tongue slid even further inside the puckered hole, licking inside at the hot, sticky walls. Natsu kept his mouth clamped shut with his hands still covering them as he shamelessly began to thrust down. Teeth grazed him and he whimpered, a spurt of pre-cum shooting out of his member.

_'Wh-what is this? Another d-dream?' _The pinkette's face was glazed over with lust and his eyes were hooded and heavy. His hands covered his face. "_Nyann~" _He moaned. His sensitive ears could hear Gray eating him out, lapping at his quivering hole and swallowing down his sweet juices.

"Natsu.. you're shaking way too hard.." Gray murmured against the trembling boy and looked up at him lazily through black eyes. A sob like sound fled Natsu's mouth and he thrashed against the bed, hands balled into fists and teeth digging into his bottom lip. Gray pulled his tongue out of Natsu, loving the feel of the entrance trying to suck him back in before rising, the blankets falling in a pool at the bottom of the bed.

He stared down at the pink haired beauty. Natsu had tipped his head to the side but was still looking up at Gray from his long lashes. His eyes were teary and full of want. His lips were swollen from biting them so hard and slick from constantly wetting them but they still held their plumpness. His whole face down to his neck was flushed a crimson color which Gray thought was adorable.

Gray's favorite part was that Natsu was naked and defenseless underneath him, under his control and bidding. Yet with the way Natsu lay sprawled out like some model with his milky soft skin revealed and the revelation of his feminine curves, Gray knew that if Natsu asked him to do anything, he'd do it.

_'I really fucking would.' _Gray mused to himself. He slid himself up Natsu's warm body, pressing everything from their groins up together smoothly. He heard the younger male's breath hitch and smiled teasingly. "You're too cute for your own good."

Natsu's eyes were closed in pleasure but he snapped back a reply. "I'm not fucking cute you bastard." He arched into Gray when he felt Gray's nose nuzzle the junction where his collarbone and neck met before mewling when a tongue swiped at the heated flesh.

_"No?" _Gray whispered and began rolling his hips down against Natsu's. The boy cried out when their members rubbed together and he spread his legs out for Gray to have more room. Gray rearranged himself so he was raised on his two elbows that were on either side of Natsu's head. He felt hot hands on his hips that were encouraging him to do more, go deeper, _thrust harder_.

He pressed light kisses to Natsu's neck and continued the trail up side his face. He pulled away and stared down at the dragon slayer, eyes growing darker when he saw Natsu staring down at their lower bodies sliding together erotically. He leaned down brushing his mouth to Natsu's ear and whispered, _"Let me inside." _

Natsu tilted his face to look up at him, confusion and lust in his eyes. Before he could ask what that meant, Gray gave a particular hip roll that had him seeing stars. "You trust me?" Gray continued, feeling his cock twitch with interest as the thought of being inside Natsu's hot tightness clouded his mind. He raised up on his knees while wrapping an arm around the pinkette's waist and pulled him up until he was on his lap and their chests were pressed together.

Gray brought his hands down to Natsu's soft mounds and used them to roll Natsu up and down on him, enjoying the mewls and moans the dragon slayer emitted. Gray felt arms drape over his neck and Natsu push himself more into him as he helped Gray with the roll of his hips. It wasn't long before Natsu was back on his back with Gray between his legs and the realization of finally understanding Gray's words when he said he wanted to be inside.

Until the sun began to rise Gray drilled Natsu's hole without mercy, making him come countless times only to build back up. Natsu tried to grab at something, anything when he felt his hundredth orgasm coming. Gray grabbed Natsu's hands and pressed them into the bed before burying his face on the pillow Natsu's head was on, inhaling the scent the pinkette gave off. Natsu came hard, the hardest out of the rest, his vision going white as he held on tightly to Gray's hands and arching into the other. A hoarse scream ripped from his throat and he tucked his scrunched up face in the side of Gray's neck.

Gray moved powerfully in Natsu, giving him several more thrusts before he felt his own orgasm build up. Though he was spent, Natsu felt that Gray was getting near for his thrusts were off and sloppy. The pinkette lifted his jelly legs that had fallen and wrapped them around Gray's lower back. He began to gyrate against the thrusts, moaning brokenly as his prostate was pummeled. Purposely he squeezed himself tight around Gray whose breath hitched and suddenly was coming thick into Natsu. The dragon slayer gasped at the feeling, tightening his hold on Gray's hands.

It was long moments, perhaps even an hour, before the two managed to calm their breathing and racing hearts. Not once did they move, not until the loud banging on their door broke them out of their dazeness.

"Thirty minutes boys, hurry up." Erza's voice loud from on the other side.

"Okay!" Gray called out knowing that the woman wouldn't leave until she got an answer. After hearing her clank away, Gray looked down at Natsu. Natsu stared back and Gray was surprised to see him looking apprehensive. As soon as he recognized the emotion, tears began to well up in Natsu's eyes, stunning Gray.

"Wh-what- Gray, I d-don't understand-" Natsu looked like he was going to break down as he covered his face up with his hands. "F-first there was this dream and then I wake up and you- I'm confused- y-you didn't use me.." Natsu let his hands drop and stared at Gray with watery eyes. No tears spilled, yet. "Did you?"

"Of course not you dumb ass." Gray replied, raw emotion in his voice. He slowly pulled out of Natsu, not missing the way the other male winced. Once out, he moved off Natsu and on the bed before pulling the aforementioned into his arms. Neither cared that the bed was drenched in their sweat as much as them and held on to one another tightly.

"You're so oblivious when it comes to you. Not to mention how obvious you make things." Gray pushed Natsu's head against his chest and stroked the sweaty strands. "Do you know how much you drive me crazy? For the longest time I've wanted this and you've given me signs that you felt the same. Seeing the way you looked at me yesterday, I finally gave in. There's no point if two people like each other and they don't do anything about it."

"Who the fuck said I liked you?" Natsu's voice grumbled but a blush was spread over his face.

"So you would let anyone fuck you for three hours straight?" Gray asked, eye brows raised. Natsu snuggled closer to him and sighed in content.

"No, just you."

Gray tipped Natsu's chin back and brought him closer wearing a soft smile. "See?" Natsu's eyes widened when Gray closed the distance and kissed him. It was soft, it was warm. It was wet, it was dirty. Gray moved their lips together skillfully, teasing Natsu as he tried to keep up by nipping his bottom lip or pulling away fro Natsu to chase after him.

Natsu pulled away after a few minutes panting and glaring at an amused ice mage. "Let me kiss you damn it!" Gray chuckled and let Natsu clumsily claim his lips before he took over, snagging the pinkette's lower one between both of his and sucked profusely. He felt the dragon slayer melt in his arms at that and laughed. He gave Natsu a searing serious kiss before pulling away, watching as his lips popped back in place.

The pinkette stared up at him while he stroked his face. "Come on, let's get ready."

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" Lucy asked when the two males emerged into the hotel lobby. Erza was returning their keys to the front desk while Happy was staring hungrily at the inside pond where the 'delicious fish' were.

"Sorry. We're ready to go." Natsu answered, dodging the question as he and Gray walked by and towards the exit doors. Gray walked, but it seemed like Natsu was limping.

Lucy stared after them confused before her face heated up. _'N-no, that can't be! I heard people... doing it b-but it wasn't them!' _

Erza walked up with their many things they did not need on the wagon and asked if the boys had come out yet.

"They're outside." The blonde replied. Her head was spinning as she walked out. Erza was yelling at Happy to hurry up and Lucy shook her head to clear it before staring at the polar opposite mages who were already a good distance ahead of her. She studied them and couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. They were both walking together but far apart like usual. Plus they were staring in opposite directions.

_'It's just your imagination!' _Lucy told herself.

Yet up ahead with the secret couple a blush covered Natsu's face as he stared away from Gray. He didn't have to know that a smirk was on the other male's face in victory over getting a sneak attack kiss in before the girls and Happy came out.

Thank God Lucy seemed to wrapped up in her thoughts to witness Gray yanking Natsu to him and clasping their lips together or she would have fainted on the spot...


End file.
